Leliana and Morrigan take a bath (alt end)
by IcyWit
Summary: An alt ending to the LelianaxMorrigan oneshot by SerineCeline, (/s/6967644/1/Leliana-and-Morrigan-Take-a-Bath) picking up from after Morrigan gags Leliana, using none of Celine's content however, just the premise. I suggest you read that first. F/F, Futa, aftercare. Focused more emotionally than sexually, but does include sex! One of the first things I've written, open to critique!


Leliana heaved repeatedly, struggling for air, tears streaming down her face. Morrigan, still revelling in her afterglow sat back, panting, ignorant to Leliana's pained sounds. _What did you expect. You know how she is._ Leliana thought as she coughedher mangled throat sore. Leliana _did_ like it, clear from the sticky wetness between her legs. Yet still, she felt... violated. Not physically. _Betrayed._ The bard quietly hugged herself as she recovered. The frigid night air, biting. They were a ways from the warm fires of the camp, the comfort of her furs, her tent.

"Why" she managed to eek out, sitting up against the tree, her bright voice clearly worn. Glaring at the witch through her tears. Morrigan was _beautiful_ , Leliana thought bitterly., Her golden eyes glowing like two muted suns, the moonlight caressing her pale, perfect body, despite her anger, Leliana could not help but gaze fleetingly at the witch's round, ample breasts, her nipples yet hard, tantalizing. Morrigan crawled closer to Leliana, her expression indecipherable. Her touch was surprisingly gentle as she trailed Leliana's tears.

"Forgive me. I... I was lost in the moment."

Her sultry, low voice lacking the usual steel. Leliana wanted to stay angry, she could have suffocated. But, there was something in Morrigan's expression. Something different, a peek behind the curtain. Leliana looked away, biting her lip.

"No matter."

Morrigan was confused. She hated being confused. She had wanted the pure, delicate little Chantry girl from the moment she laid eyes on her. Those sweet, soft lips. Her innocent, unassuming eyes. The lingering scent of lilacs she carried in her auburn hair. _Fuck and forget._ Yet when, Leliana would not look at her, clearly seething, for some inexplicable reason, this hurt Morrigan. The bard was shivering.

"... You are cold" Morrigan said uncertainly. The bard coughed one last time, getting up.

"I am fine" she said, her voice cracking. Morrigan's heart lurched, heavy with guilt. She tentatively took Leliana's hand as she moved for her clothes.

"I am sorry" Morrigan's voice was soft, so different from her usual patronizing drawl. Leliana's blue eyes met hers, finally. Wavering.

Leliana could not believe the witch of the wilds had apologized to her not once, but twice. She even seemed genuinely remorseful.

"It's... it's okay, Morrigan." Leliana said uncertainly. Morrigan's hand was a lot warmer than she expected of a cryomancer. "I... I even enjoyed it, at first." she added quietly, blushing slightly, cursing herself for being so soft. Leliana startled a little as she felt Morrigan's warm arms wrap around her, pulling her close. She was almost feverishly warm, her body a welcome respite to the night air.

"Morrigan?" she whispered softly as the witch embraced her. For some reason, tears welled up in Leliana's eyes again.

 _Why am I doing this_. Morrigan thought to herself as the redhead melted in her arms, sniffing softly. _Crying again. A mewling, petulant child_. But her heart wasn't in the words, and she knew it. She ran her hands through Leliana's soft auburn hair, gentle and comforting. She coaxed the chantry girl into her lap, sitting against the tree, still holding her close as she buried her face in the witch's raven locks. Morrigan closed her eyes, taking in the girl's scent, feeling her shudders cease. The world was silent, save for the sound of water over rock from the river, crickets, torchbugs; thousands, the witch could sense. Even when the sun itself rested, the worls shrouded in darkness, the forest hummed with life. This is why the witch loved the wilds so. Always full of life, teeming with excitement, an arrogant optimism... Much like the beautiful bard in her arms. She opened her eyes to Leliana's gentle blue gazing into hers, soft and uncertain. Morrigan gently traced her angular cheekbones, lost in the girl's gaze.

"What do you want from me, Morrigan." Leliana whispered plaintively. It had been so long since she had been touched by another. The witch made her cum like no one else before, sexy and seductive, commanding and vigorous, just as Leliana fantasized she would be. But this was different. Morrigan was being tender, if Leliana didn't know better, she would even say, caring. Leliana's heart beat erratically.

 _What do I want indeed, sweet girl._ Morrigan thought, searching the bard's endearing blue eyes. Even red and teary from crying, she was a goddess. Beauty and elegance personified.

"You" Morrigan whispered back, her face so close to Leliana's she could feel the warmth of her breath. Morrigan pulled the bard close, her soft lips lightly brushing Leliana's, tentative at first, before deepening, passionate, her hands searching the chantry girl's hair. Leliana's thoughts slowed, the feeling of Morrigan's lips like a burst of sunlight, spreading through her body like warm honey. She rested her hands on Morrigan's chest, absolutely melting, only pulling away reluctantly when she began to cough again, Morrigan softly caressing her neck.

"There there, sweet one." Morrigan crooned affectionately as the fit subsided.

"The kissing usually comes before the sex, Morrigan" Leliana teased. Butterflies fluttered in Morrigan's stomach at the Orlesian girl's bright, lilted voice. The voice Morrigan had come to adore.

"Do you object" Morrigan said simply

"No, you are a very good kisser" Leliana replied, leaning close, planting a trail of kisses from the witch's neck to her lips. Morrigan closed her eyes, her hands in the girl's hair, pulling her close, insistent. Leliana smiled lazily as she felt Morrigan shudder at her every touch. This was... nice. So nice. So different from the rough, lusty passion. _Maker, am I falling for the Witch of the Wilds_ Leliana thought drowsily as she kissed the witch again, unable to resist her warm, inviting lips, this time devoid of hesitation, her tongue exploring Morrigan's hot, wet mouth. She tasted so good, she felt so good, so... _right_. Morrigan sighed softly as Leliana kissed her, her hands on the bard's hips, enjoying every inch of Leliana pressed against herself. Morrigan felt as if she were in a dream. A dream she did not wish to wake up from. Drained, emotionally and physically. She cupped Leliana's face, gently pulling away, staring into those lovely blue eyes.

"It is late, sweet one. We must return to camp." Leliana only smiled, nodding. The two dressed in a comfortable silence. Morrigan found herself staring as Leliana pulled on her chantry robes. They hugged her slender figure in all the right places. Morrigan felt herself harden as she beheld Leliana's inner thighs wet, glistening in the moonlight. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought of licking her long, luscious legs. Leliana giggled softly.

"Already? Such vitality you have, Morrigan." Leliana said, letting her robes drop, her pert nipples rigid. She walked closer, laying a delicate hand on Morrigan's massive member, now fully erect at 9 inches, squeezing and stroking it, closing her eyes as she sucked on Morrigan's neck. Morrigan moaned deeply, shuddering with pleasure. Leliana smiled mischeviously.

"No witticisms? Biting nonchalance?" she whispered softly, guiding the witch's throbbing cock between her legs, teasing it with her wet, warm lips. Morrigan squirmed, her cock pulsating in the bard's expert grasp.

"You are cruel" she managed, her hands squeezing the chantry girl's soft, round ass. Leliana began stroking her clit in circles, breath quickening.

"Am I," she sighed softly, grinding against Morrigan, closing her eyes. Fed up, Morrigan forcibly turned her around, pushing her against the tree, breathing heavily. Leliana let out a gasp as Morrigan pressed her against the rough bark.

"No," she said softly. Morrigan stopped, holding her thick, throbbing cock. Leliana turned around, her messed auburn curls framing her pretty face as she gazed at Morrigan with half-lidded eyes, still touching herself. "I want to see you" she said softly.

Morrigan kissed her neck, her hands pulling at Leliana's sensitive nipples, squeezing her bountiful tits, lifting Leliana as the bard wrapped her soft thighs around her hips, guiding the witch's cock inside her, gasping, taking her all the way to the hilt. Morrigan pounded into the girl, gently at first, then vigorously, pulling out completely only to slam all the way deep a second later. " _Yessss_ " Leliana gasped, whimpering "Fuck me harder Morrigan, fuck me" Leliana moaned and screamed with pleasure as the witch's massive, thick appendage filled her, beating into her g spot over and over.

"Good girl" Morrigan murmured softly into Leliana's ear as she held her close, arms around the chantry girl's waist, pressing her against the wall. Leliana shuddered, flushing even more, her moans louder, she was so close to falling apart, Morrigan's fat cock was too much, "Ahh...ahhhh..." squeezing her breasts, pulling at her nipples "I'm c-cumm-" she cut herself short, screaming in ecstasy, the entire world shook as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through Leliana's body, Morrigan moaned deeply, huskily in Leliana's ear as she reached her own climax, Leliana's convulsing wet cunt squeezing the cum for her loins, shooting deep inside the beautiful bard. The two clutched at one another tightly, revelling in their climaxes, breathing heavily, in rhythm with each other, sweaty, flushed. Morrigan started to shakily pull her now flaccid cock out but stopped as Leliana held her hand.

"No," she said softly, her eyes heated as she brought her forehead to Morrigan's. "I want to feel you..." she whispered, closing her eyes. "...If that is your wish, sweet one." Morrigan said softly, breathing in the chantry girl's scent. _Infatuated with a chantry girl._ Morrigan thought dully. _Yet I am unable to appreciate the irony._ Leliana felt floaty, immensely happy, happier than she had been in a long time. She did not bother to question it, choosing instead to revel in the moment. She could feel Morrigan's seed dripping out of her, mixed with her own cum, hot. It felt right. The two dressed again, this time completely, returning to camp. As expected, the camp was quiet; everyone had long since turned in.

"Good night," Leliana said softly, smiling with those bright blue eyes, gently kissing Morrigan, leaving.

"Would you stay with me," Morrigan said in a low voice, uncertain. Leliana stopped, turning around.

"O-of course..." Leliana said, a little shocked, but happy, taking the witch's hand, coaxing her into the tent, climbing into the sleeping bag first. Morrigan followed suit. The two lay next to each other, gold eyes staring into blue.

"..How is your throat" Morrigan said softly, touching at Leliana's neck. Leliana smiled reassuringly.

"Fine, Morrigan. I'm okay. Really." She moved closer, stroking the witch's cheek. Morrigan flinched.

"N-not my face, darling." she murmured, moving Leliana's hand to her chest, over her heart.

" 'Darling', 'sweet one'." Leliana echoed quietly. "Why Morrigan, if I did not know better, I would think you wanted more than just my body." Morrigan did not meet Leliana's eyes. Leliana pulled her close against her chest, softly kissing Morrigan's hair. Morrigan could hear the bard's heartbeat steady, slow. The sounds of her voice soothing, the warmth of her comforting as she wrapped around Morrigan, almost protectively.

"Do you not like it" Morrigan asked listlessly, melting in the bard's embrace, closing her eyes. Leliana gently stroked her hair.

"I do." the chantry girl whispered, closing her eyes. "Good night, Morrigan." The way her delicate voice caressed the name sent a shiver down the witch's spine. "Goodnight." she whispered back, drifting off. Sleep came easily, easier than it ever had in all her life. The beautiful bard warm in her arms, her soothing heartbeat, the smell of lilacs gentle in the air. The smell of her.


End file.
